


The Stars Watch Over Us

by DeliveranceMischief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: The Origin | Pokemon Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Namelessshipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red speaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveranceMischief/pseuds/DeliveranceMischief
Summary: Wanting to bring him home, Blue has at last tracked down Red on Mt. Silver. What starts as a simple journey becomes a discovery of previously unspoken thoughts and feelings.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, there will be mild cussing throughout this story, in case that bothers anyone. That's it, enjoy! :)
> 
>  **Edit-3/31/17:** I changed the amount of years Red has been on Mt. Silver from 3 to 10 in order to flow better with what comes later in the plot. That makes both him and Blue 21 years old in this fic.

Blue reached the summit of Mt. Silver. The snow crunched beneath his feet and the hail bit his face.

“ _ **RED!!!**_ ” He shouted.

Blue’s voice was drowned out by the howling wind. He mumbled a curse under his breath and tied the scarf around his neck a little tighter. The Trainer had tracked down every source he could in order to find Red. Had it all been for nothing?  
Walking a little further, Blue noticed an orange glow through the thick fog. When he got near enough, he could make out the shape of a Typhlosion and two people. One was slumped on the snowy ground and Blue recognized them as…

“ _ **Red!**_ ” He screamed, lunging at the other person and grabbing them by their jacket. “What the _hell_ did you do to him?!”

Typhlosion let out a warning growl, but Blue ignored it. He was inches from the stranger’s face.

“I’m G-Gold a-and-“

“I don’t care what your freaking name is!” Blue hissed. “What. Did. You. Do. To. Him.”

Gold flinched. “N-nothing! W-We were having a Pokémon battle. I won, but r-right afterwards, he fell unconscious! I didn’t do anything to him-I swear!”

Blue let go of the other Trainer’s jacket, his hands shaking uncontrollably, and knelt down next to Red.

“Hey, Red? C’mon, wake up you butt. We’ve been worried sick about you.”

A few moments passed and Red awakened. His eyelids fluttered weakly and he gazed into Blue’s eyes. Worry clouded them, which morphed into relief.

“Welcome back doofus.” Blue said. “How are you doing?”

Red opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out.

“Can’t speak?” Blue chuckled. “That’s what you get for living alone on a mountain for ten years.” He sighed. “We’ll go inside that cave and set up camp for the night. You need to rest before we start towards the base. Hey Gold, uh…sorry for attacking you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Y’know, you’re kinda protective of him.” Gold said.

“Yeah, so?” Blue replied, helping Red up.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Blue felt Red stiffen. He cast a questioning glance at him and looked back over at Gold.

“No-no he isn’t.”

“Aw, that’s a shame. You’d make a great couple. Typhlosion, let’s go.”

They walked away, leaving the two men alone. It was silent, save for the wind blowing.

“Red, why are you acting so weirdly?”

Red’s face flushed a bright pink. He bit his lip and turned away.

“Red?”

Tears formed in Red’s eyes and he ran into the mountain cave. Blue dashed frantically after him. Before he could catch up however, he was attacked by a wild Golbat. He took out a Pokéball.

“Blastoise, come out and use your Hydro Cannon attack!” He cried.

The water type Pokémon emerged with a flash of light. Then huge jets of water sprayed from the cannons on Blastoise’s back, and at the Golbat. It was instantly knocked out.

“Excellent Blastoise, come back!”

The Pokémon returned to the ball. With Golbat taken care of, Blue continued to search for Red. Eventually, he found his rival curled up against Snorlax, with Pikachu close by. Blue crept closer, determining that Red was asleep. Pikachu gave him a quiet greeting, not wanting to wake its Trainer.

“Hi Pikachu.” Blue whispered. “Keeping watch for Red?”

“Chu!” Pikachu replied happily.

“Hm, alright.” He put a finger to his lips. “Don’t wake him, okay?”

“Pika.” Pikachu said, putting a paw to its mouth.

Then Blue opened up his shoulder bag. It was full of what he thought he would need, such as a thermos filled with hot soup and a blanket. He took the blanket, sat down next to Red, and spread it over them. Now that they were both safe and warm, Blue leaned back against Snorlax and let sleep overtake him.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has difficulty processing that Blue is with him once again. Can he tell his former rival how he really feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point, Red will begin speaking. In this story, he can only gather the ability to do so when Blue's around.

Red blinked open his eyes. He saw Blue asleep beside him, causing him to become nervous and sad. What if Blue didn’t care for him the same way he did? What if Blue truly hated him? No, that couldn’t be right-Blue had climbed Mt. Silver _just_ to find him.

“Mm, Red? You awake?”

Suddenly Red’s mouth went dry. He nodded.

“I have soup for you in my bag if you’re hungry. Help yourself.”

Red reached into the bag and pulled out the thermos. He drank some of the soup, sighing at the warmth that spread through his body.

“Thanks Blue…” He murmured, his voice cracking from lack of use.

“And he speaks!” Blue exclaimed.

Red offered the thermos to Blue.

“No, it’s all for you Red. You need it.”

“But-“

“Dammit, the soup’s for you! Geez, what’d living on this mountain do to you? I’m glad I showed up when I did!"

Red looked down and began fiddling with the thermos, which he then placed on the ground, stood, and started pacing.

Blue drew a long sigh and rose to his feet. “Your mom, Gramps, and Daisy are all worried about you. Heck, I am too-even though I don’t like admitting it. Why do you keep running away from those who care about you?!”

“It was _you_ Blue!” Red croaked. “It was all _your_ fault! But of course you wouldn’t know that; you can’t even see past your own nose!”

Blue’s eyes narrowed. “You’re saying it was my fault?! What the _Hell_ does that even mean?! **You** were the one who clung to me when we were kids!"

"I wondered why I had been nothing to you. I wondered what I had done wrong. So when we got our Pokémon, I trained for hours and hours on end, because I figured if I could prove to you I was strong, you would…you would…”

Blue grabbed Red’s shirt. “You’d better choose your next words carefully, _Champion_!” He hissed.

“Dammit Blue! I’ve loved you for so long, and I thought you’d love me back, alright?! But it’s very clear you don’t; so I’ll just stop causing you trouble.” His voice cracked at the last few words and he pushed himself away from Blue. He sent Pikachu and Snorlax back to their Pokéballs and ran away, leaving Blue in complete silence. 

Red had liked him all of this time?

“ ** _Shit!_** I should’ve seen it earlier!” Blue screamed, kicking the thermos at the stone wall.

It hit the floor with a loud clang, soup spraying everywhere. For the first time he could remember, Blue felt tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. It was no time to get sentimental. He picked up the thermos and blanket, shoved them into his bag and got out a Pokéball.

“Blastoise, let’s go!”

The large water type once again emerged in a flash of light.

“Blastoise, can I count on you to help me find Red?”

The Pokémon let out a roar.

“Alright, let’s get a move on then!”


	3. Please Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. By the way, Blue's Pokemon are based off his team from Origins and Red's Pokemon are based off his team in the games.

The two ran off in the direction Red had gone. The temperature continued to drop as it got late into the night, and there was still no sign of him.

“Why did the idiot think it was a good idea to hide away here?” Blue mumbled to himself.

Blastoise let out a cry, snapping him out of his thoughts. The Pokémon held a Pokéball in its claws.

“That’s Red’s Pokéball! He must be close!”

He took it from Blastoise and they charged down the corridor. What Blue saw next nearly made his heart stop.

Red had collapsed on the ground, and was shivering terribly. All of his Pokémon were out and huddled around him in an effort to warm him. The Pokéball in Blue’s hands flashed, and Red’s Charizard emerged from it. The fire type moved towards its Trainer and sat down, using its tail as a makeshift campfire. Blue felt himself shaking as he approached Red. He knelt down next to the other Trainer, unsure of what to say or do.

“…Bl…ue…” Red rasped.

“No Red, save your energy.”

“Why…why did…you come back?”

“Red, stop.”

“Don’t…don’t you…hate me…?”

“I’ve never hated you Red. I know, it sounds crazy, but it’s true. We’ll talk later, okay? Get some sleep.”

He started to rise to his feet, but Red grabbed his hand.

“Stay…please…”

“I wasn’t-“

“Blue…please…”

“Alright, fine.”

Blue took the blanket out of his bag and made sure he and Red were covered.

“Sleep well doofus.” He murmured.

When he woke up early the next morning, Red was sound asleep. Smiling, Blue quietly rose to his feet. With Charizard’s help, he started a small fire. He took out sandwiches from his bag. They were a bit stale, but it was better than nothing. Just as he was about to eat, Red began tossing and turning wildly. Realizing he was having a nightmare, Blue sprang up and wrapped his arms around the other man. Red thrashed around and hit Blue in the face, but he continued to hold on. With time, Red calmed down and started to sleep peacefully again. Blue kissed his head.

“We have to get you off this damn mountain.” He whispered.


	4. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Trainers begin to descend from the peak of Mt. Silver and Blue starts to realize that he may have feelings for his former rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of 2016! There's more to come soon, I promise. And thank you for reading my story everyone! I love you all! :D

When the fire was barely glowing, Red awakened. He blinked sleepily up at Blue, who was still holding him. His eye was blackened and swollen.

“Did I-Did I hit you?” Red stuttered.

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. You were having a nightmare, I had to do something.” Blue replied.

The two men sat in silence for a while. Then Blue reached for the sandwiches.

“You look like you haven’t had a decent meal in a while. It’s not much, but until we get to the Pokémon Center, I want you to have these.”

Red took the food and began to gobble it down quickly.

“Easy, the food's not going anywhere. Eat slower.”

Red nodded and started to carefully chew and swallow the sandwiches.

“Soup?” He asked, pointing to Blue’s bag.

“No, sorry. I ruined the thermos.”

A pause. Then a look of disappointment.

“It wasn’t my fault! You ran off and I got worried sick!”

After a moment of awkward silence, Red shrugged and went back to eating. When he was finished, they grabbed their things and started their journey to the base of Mt. Silver.  
They weren't attacked by any wild Pokémon, but when they made it halfway down, a large shadow appeared in their path. Red jerked Blue's jacket roughly and pulled him behind a rock. He threw down his backpack and put a finger to his lips.

"What?!" Blue hissed.  
"Keep your voice down." Red whispered.  
"Why?!"  
"Shh!"

An Ursaring appeared and let out a sharp cry. Blue tensed, reaching for a Pokéball from his belt, but Red grabbed his wrist.

“Wait.” He whispered.

Two Teddiursa darted out of the shadows, toddling after their mother. Blue relaxed and glanced over at Red. He was stunned-the other Trainer was actually smiling. The Teddiursa began to play together, letting out yelps of excitement.

“This is what makes it worth it.” Red murmured. “I see all of these Pokémon living so contently and it makes me happy, you know? People don't usually come up here, so they don’t have to worry about anything. They're safe.”

“Yeah…” Blue replied. He looked down. “Uh, you’re still holding my wrist.”

Red quickly pulled away, blushing furiously. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “Let’s continue on.”

While the other Trainer gathered his belongings, Blue glanced down at his hand. He felt as though Butterfree were fluttering wildly in the pit of his stomach. The Gym Leader had several girlfriends in his life, but never felt anything quite like what he felt at this moment. Recalling what Gold had told him earlier, a thought hit him harder than an enraged Primeape. 

_'Is it possible?'_ He wondered. _'Am I in love with Red?'_


	5. True to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon thinking it over, Blue finds that he's always loved Red. It just took ten years for him to fully realize it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the lack of updates. First, I got lazy, then busy, then I got an eye infection that pretty much prevented me from looking at a computer screen, then I got lazy again. I'm back now, though. 
> 
> (Sorry for any cheesy moments in this chapter.)
> 
> A few things I forgot to mention:  
> *This takes place 10 years after FR/LG/Origins (Yes, I've mashed them together.) That means Red and Blue are 21 years old.  
> *I have just reduced the number of chapters from 17 to 16 because I realized there was a huge problem with my original plot and had to change it. Don't worry, because there's going to be a sequel once this is over! :)

_‘Is it possible?’_

The more Blue asked himself that, the surer he became of the answer.

_‘Yes, I love Red.’_

His heart skipped a couple of beats.

_‘I’ve always loved him.’_

“Hey, are you alright?” Red asked, snapping Blue from his thoughts.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, praying that Red wouldn’t notice the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

Red shrugged. “Then let’s get out of here.”

They went through the exit and into Route Twenty-eight. The moon shone down beautifully over the grassy slopes of the route, bathing it in a soft silver glow. Red gasped at the sight, his eyes filled with wonder.

“I haven’t seen anything like this in a long time.” He whispered.

“Why don’t we make camp for the night then? It’ll give us more of a chance to take in the scenery. We’ll head for the Pokémon Center in the morning.”

“Okay.”

They plopped down onto the ground. As Blue laid out the blanket, Red ran his fingers through the soft grass. He had the same look of wonder in his eyes.

 _‘You’ve waited Red.’ Blue thought sadly. ‘You’ve waited all this time because of me. And for that I am so-‘_ “-Sorry.”

Red’s head shot up.

“What…?”

_‘I have to tell you how I feel, Red. It’s the only way I can fix this...’_

He moved closer until their bodies brushed up against each other.

Red’s normally pale face was now a bright shade of pink. “Blue?! What are you-”?

“Look. I hate myself for what I said, okay? I drove you, my best friend-my _only_ friend-in this entire messed up world away. Going through each day for the last ten years without knowing where you went, or if you were even still alive was _Hell_. I didn’t realize how good I had it until you left.”

He let out a sigh.

“Basically, what I’m trying to say is that I want a chance…”

He took Red’s hands into his own.

“…A chance to make things right between us again. A chance…to become something more.”

He paused, searching for the right words.

“I’ve liked you-no, _loved_ you for so long, and I wish that I could’ve seen past my arrogant self-centered ass just enough to realize it sooner.”

Some tears rolled down Red’s cheeks.

“If you’ll have me Red, I swear that I will _**never**_ let you down again. I will be everything you need me to be.”

“Do you…Do you mean that?”

“Every word.”

“Then could you…kiss me?”

“Y-Yeah, of course.”

He brought one of his hands up to cup the side of Red’s face, stroking it with his thumb. He leaned in, but before he could close the gap, Red turned away, completely terrified.

“Blue, wait…” He said.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never…kissed anyone before.”  
Blue let out a gentle laugh, causing Red to blush harder.

“That’s alright, I have an idea. Why don’t you close your eyes? It might make things easier.”

Red did so and wrapped his arms around Blue’s waist. His heart beat rapidly, faster and faster, until he was sure it would burst out of his chest. He drew closer to Red, his breath lightly caressing the Trainer’s cheek. Blue could feel him tremble in nervous anticipation as he leaned forward.  
Their lips brushed, sending a jolt through his body. He deepened the kiss, marveling at how Red tasted. They lingered until their breath was gone, pulling away dreamily.

Red’s eyes fluttered open. He put his fingers to his lips and stared up at Blue.

“W-Was that alright?” Blue asked nervously.

“Yeah…” Red replied with a whisper. “…That was wonderful.”

Blue sighed in relief. He let out his Arcanine and began to stroke its fur.  
“I’m glad.” He said.

“Hey, Blue?”

“Yeah?”

“I l-love you.”

Blue stopped petting his Pokémon, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“I love you too.”

Red smiled so brightly, it made Blue feel as if his heart was going to melt. He hadn’t seen the Trainer smile like this since they were little and it made him feel flustered.

“I’m tired.” Blue said quickly. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Okay.”

“You should get some sleep too.”

“I’d rather not.”

“We’re completely safe. Arcanine will protect us.”

“I’m not sure…”

The Fire-type barked angrily.

“It’s not like I don’t trust you, Arcanine.” Red said. “I just haven’t been able to sleep well for years, that’s all.”

“You are going to try and get some sleep whether you like it or not.”

“Okay-Fine.”

He and Blue lay down beside each other on the blanket, Arcanine curling up around them. They stared up at the star-filled sky together, and Red let out a happy sigh. He moved closer to Blue, resting his head on the other man’s chest.

“Blue?”

“Yes…?”

“W-Would you…be m-my b-boyfriend?”

Blue kissed Red’s head.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend.” He replied sleepily.


End file.
